Used To Love You Sober
by IMALUVR
Summary: Since her father was injured in a farming accident he's been stuck doing minor work, and all the physical labor has been left up to 17 year old Alyssa. Until one day, a new neighbor arrives down the road looking for a job, Alyssa's entire world gets flipped upside down.


cgi/set?id=181970712

I was loading bales of hay into the back of my dad's pick-up truck when I heard my name being called from up by the house. Brushing myself off as I walked I rounded the side of the three story farmhouse to see my parents standing with a guy who looked like he'd be around my age, maybe a bit older. You could see that he had a dip in because the bottom left corner of his lip was jutted out. He looked like your typical Southern boy, boots, jeans, plaid and cowboy hat. "Alyssa, this is Devin Sanders, his parents just moved into the old Homer house down the road." My mother, Karen Nelson, introduced, I shook his hand and then put mine back in my pocket waiting for them to explain to me what he was doing here. "He was wondering if we had a job for him, and I know you had mentioned that it would be nice if your siblings would help. Since they won't I figure Devin might be able to help, take a bit of the weight off your shoulders" my father, Jeremy Nelson, informed reminding me that I had been complaining about being the only person working around the farm. "Or you could tell your other children to man up and then you don't have to pay for help" I stated leaning against the banister of the porch my arms crossed over my chest, I was not impressed. "You know we've tried Al, they just aren't as independent as you" my mom sighed placing a hand on my shoulder "By try you mean, you've told them I want them to start helping so it really means jack shit" I sassed back going to walk away only to be ordered to stop. "Alyssa, I know you're irritated, but Devin needs money and you need help. Show him around and figure out what he can help with." Was what followed "yes sir" I muttered walking away Devin running to catch up to me. "So, how old are you?" he asked his voice incredibly deep and husky, I almost swooned, almost. "17, you" I returned shortly returning to my previous task of loading bales. "19, I don't want to intrude, but what's the deal with your siblings? I don't have any, I'm just curious" he shrugged picking up bales and starting to help.

Sighing quietly I started to explain everything to him, realizing that I would have to learn to like him, at least tolerate him or this summer would be miserable. "I have an older sister, who is 19 and also two younger brothers, 14 and 6." I informed peeling off my outer shirt to reveal a Jack Daniels tank top before getting back to work as I talked. "My sister has never been the get down and dirty type, she'd rather go shopping and hang out with all of her friends talking about boys." I paused climbing into the bed of the truck to adjust the stacks so they sat better. "My brothers have never had to do a single thing for themselves, if you walk into our house they'll either be in front of the TV playing video games or in front of the computer" I explained "I've always been the one to help out with the animals and chores, my youngest brother tries helping but he's so little, since Dad broke his collarbone a few summers back he's stuck to running the equipment which means all the manual labor is on me." I shrugged jumping down as he put the last bale in. "So you never have help or anything, before now I mean?" he asked spitting on the ground before we climbed into the truck to move it to the other barn to feed the horses and cows. "Me, myself and I" I smirked backing into the barn and turning the truck off groaning audibly as all three of my other siblings came walking over. "Mom and Dad said you have to introduce us." Amelia grinned eyeing Devin up and down which oddly made me slightly angry. "All four of you are capable of speaking, I have shit to do" I snapped dropping the tailgate and starting to unload the hay cutting the cords and tossing the useless twine in to a pile as I spread the bales out in front of each animal and in the bottom of the pens.

"I'm Amelia, I'm 19, I love shopping, parties and long walks on the beach" she sighed holding her hand out only to shriek and stomp her foot as Devin only nodded her direction, said his name and age, and then started helping me. "Need a knife?" I offered holding my extra one out to him so he could cut the cords. "Thanks" he grinned setting to work. "I'm Anthony, I'm 14, I'll be 15 in August though" my oldest little brother commented scuffing his shoe on the concrete nowhere near as excited about the man that would be around as his oldest sister was. "I'm Aaron, I'm 6 years old" the littlest of the bunch smiled holding his arms out to me with a pout. "Buddy I gotta keep working, I'll hold you later okay?" I sighed crouching down to his level, he was born pre-mature and you could definitely tell because of how little he was for being 6. "I got a new book from the library, can we read it when you're done?" he asked excitedly almost hopping in place. "Sure, now go inside before you get too warm" I warned reminding him of what happened last time he stayed outside too long, he was in the hospital for dehydration and sun exposure for almost 2 days. I watched him until the front door closed behind him and then got back to work avoiding Devin's eyes which probably questioned why I treated Aaron the way I did. "Cute kid" was all he commented before it went quiet. Once we had the animals fed and happy I named off the horses for him, we had 9 total, all but one of them in the barn we were in. "Buttercup" medium brown "Angel" all white "Chocolate Chip" medium brown with dark brown spots "Cage" grey with white spots "Speckles" white with dark brown and medium brown spots "Missal" dark grey with white spots "Prancer" light brown and white "Princess" dark brown with a white head, I listed off before leading him out and to a smaller barn with a separate pen attached to it. "And this is Midnight" I whispered touching the nose of the pure black mustang as he whinnied quietly. "Why is he separate?" Devin asked as we walked out and made our way to the house since I was done for today "he would always cause issues with the others, almost broke Cage's leg a few times when we first got him" I stated walking inside and beckoning him to follow me in so Dad could pay him for the little bit of work he did.

Knocking on the dark oak door that led to his office I walked in and leaned on the wall as he finished his phone call. "What do you need Al?" he questioned folding his hands on his desk after hanging up. "He helped with bales and feeding today" I informed before walking out so they could discuss pricing and those things. "Alright smalls, where's your book?" I asked lifting the boy into my arms and picking up the book off the counter before walking onto the porch and taking a seat on the swing flipping to the first page and beginning to read If You Give a Mouse a Cookie. I ignored Devin and my dad as they walked out of the house and over to the nice truck that I didn't notice until now. Shaking it from my head I focused on the child in my arms and the book in my hands.

DEVINS POV**

"She's a great girl Devin" Jeremy whispered as we made it to my truck "She'll be hard on you and not open up right away, but I think interaction with people her age will be good for her" he continued as I looked to him questioning what he meant "She does online schooling because she does the chores and Aaron gets homeschooled for 2 hours a day by a woman from our church. But she can't stay with him all day so Alyssa does" he explained staring at his daughter and youngest song fondly. "Sir, I'm not sure what this has to do with me" I admitted opening the door of my truck to start it "You're going to be spending a lot of time together and you're the first person near her age other than her siblings that she's met, just don't hurt her, or let her get hurt" he stated clapping a hand onto my shoulder before walking away whistling as I climbed into my truck and pulled out of the driveway, watching the pretty blonde and her little brother fade from my view as I sped down the gravel to my own house.

END DEVINS POV**

By the time I had finished Aaron's book the sun was starting to set and it was time for dinner. I helped Aaron wash up before washing myself up getting really confused when the cell phone I had and hardly ever used rang in my pocket. "Hello?" I answered grabbing a plate and filling it before sitting down at the table to eat. Dad always ate in his office, Mom usually ate in the kitchen, Amelia eats in her room, Anthony eats in the living room and Aaron eats wherever he decides to that night, and tonight he was sitting right next to me stuffing his face with meatballs and mashed potatoes. "Hey, it's Devin, your dad gave me your number." The voice replied as I rolled my eyes before starting to eat while waiting for him to continue. "I forgot to ask what time I should be there tomorrow" he stated quietly as I thought about what needed to be done, other than normal chores. "Aaron, I need to go talk to dad quick, will you be okay eating by yourself till I get back?" I asked the small child before standing up and walking to the hall. "Morning chores happen at about 6:30, and afternoon chores are at 4. If you want to stay the whole day, I've been thinking of building Aaron a treehouse, and I could use some help" I informed before walking back into the dining room and sitting to finish dinner as Devin said goodbye and I hung up. Once Aaron and I were done with dinner he ran to join Anthony watching TV and I went upstairs to shower and relax after a long day. Grabbing some shorts and a t-shirt from my closet I walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. Doing the normal hygiene things before hopping out and braiding my hair while it was still wet. After I finished that I went and laid in bed jumping when my phone dinged with a text message. Looking at the screen I couldn't help but smile a little, Devin had sent me a picture of a treehouse idea, and for Aaron it would be perfect. Instead of a ladder it was stairs with a railing and it was lower on the tree so it was safer for him. Quickly typing a reply saying that it would work great, I turned the volume off, plugged it in and rolled over for bed, thoughts of the Southern boy floating in my head.

This is a completely made up story, all characters are my own. I'd love to hear feedback.


End file.
